Receiving Roses
by YouDontKnowObsessed
Summary: Big Barda gets her invitation to join the Birds of Prey.


UPDATE: I posted this before but my family found my account so I removed it so that they wouldn't harass me about it -_- but I decided to repost it. Also, if you are curious as to why its posted under Birds of Prey… 1) FanFic doesn't have a Mister Miracle category and b) this is about when Barda was asked to join the Birds so…

AN: This a small one-shot based off how I think that Barda was asked to join the Birds of Prey. In BoP 100 it shows many well-known heroines receiving roses and cards from Oracle inviting them to become apart of her group, The Birds of Prey. It shows a lot of their reactions, but not Barda's. So this is how I think it all went down.

I honestly think that there should be MUCH more about these two. They're just so cute together, and the only fanfic about them was abandoned years ago :( I think that they need a little more love. So, I decided to write my own story. Although it did end up pushing all my other projects back a bit.

Oh and I also just happened to turn this into a comic book with art work by me :) so I might post the link to that on my profile. Depends on if people like the story.

Hope you enjoy it!

Scott Free looked down at the sleeping form of his wife. She was buried deep down in the sheets and pillows with a small smile on her peaceful face. He gave her a small kiss on her head and left her to sleep in. They had had a long night.

He went down to the kitchen to make some coffee and see what was in today's paper. Once he was sitting at the table, enjoying the paper and sipping his coffee, he heard a few noises coming from upstairs signaling that his wife had finally awoken.

Barda came down the stairs wearing only a light pink camisole and matching bright pink panties, and she had the cutest bed-head.

"Good morning, dear." Scott greeted his wife with a smile.

"Morning. Why didn't you wake me up?" She replied stealing his coffee and taking a sip as she lent against the counter of the island in the center of their kitchen.

"I thought I'd let you sleep in," he got up to serve himself another cup, and smirked as he added, "we stayed up pretty late last night."

Barda smiled as she went over to where Scott was leaning against the counter next to the coffee machine. She set her mug down as he unfolded his arms to make room for her. She wrapped her arms around his back just as his arms wrapped around her. Their foreheads were touching as they stared into each other's eyes. And she was still smiling as Scott placed a light kiss on her lips.

"Mmm. I love you," Barda whispered into the small space separating their faces.

"I love you too," Scott replied as he stood there in amazement at how lucky he was to have such a wonderful wife. She was absolutely the most beautiful woman in the universe, bed-head and all.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, interrupting their moment together.

Scott went to get the door while Barda sat down at the kitchen table and picked up the newspaper Scott and discarded. She didn't notice the confused expression he had on his face when he returned to the kitchen.

"Umm, Barda, sweetheart. Is there someone else in your life that you want to tell me about," Scott asked teasingly trying to fight a smirk.

Barda's eyes widened at the sight of the beautiful bouquet of roses that Scott was holding.

"These were just delivered for you." He said handing them to her.

"Who do you think sent them?" She asked looking for a card. Scott came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her just as she found a small envelope.

"They're probably from your secret boyfriend," he muttered smiling against her neck.

"Oh, stop joking, Scott!" She said poking him in the side while trying not to let him see the smile on her face. He saw it anyways and laughed.

"Okay, fine. So who are they from?" He started reading the card over her shoulder.

"Its from an 'Oracle'. She wishes for me to join an all female group of heroes. The 'Birds of Prey'," Barda dropped the card as it suddenly burst into flames and all evidence of its existence was gone.

"Hmm, well do you want to join them?" He asked, not letting it show that what had just happened had startled him a bit. Being an escape artist he was supposed to have the very best reflexes, but the sudden flames had caught him off guard.

"I don't know yet. I'll have to think about it later. Right now I have to go take a shower," She replied turning and walking towards the staircase.

"Are you coming?" she invited with a seductive smile.

Scott followed his wife up the stairs thanking the Source for his wonderful life. The box of roses lay on the kitchen counter, forgotten for the moment.


End file.
